


Cinnamon sweets

by Incomplete_pegasus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incomplete_pegasus/pseuds/Incomplete_pegasus
Summary: Alya wasn't expecting to learn Ladybug's identity because of a pastry, but she is very glad she did.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Cinnamon sweets

"It's cinnamon!" Alya nearly crushed her cinnamon roll in her excitement. 

"Alya I told you they were cinnamon flavored when I grabbed them." Marinette continued to keep her eyes on the empty page of her sketchbook. 

"No I'm talking about the smell." She stuck one of the pastries under Marinette's nose for emphasis. "It's what Ladybug smelled like after saving me from that akuma. I've been agonizing over it all day." 

The smell had surrounded Alya when Ladybug grabbed her of the street and left her on a roof. The interaction lasted only a couple of second but the smell lingered. Everytime she took a breath it was like Ladybug was next to her. 

"Was that why you were acting weird all day?" A smirk formed on Marinette's lips as she looked up. "You were just too busy daydream of a superhero." 

At the accusations Alya felt her cheeks warm slightly. "I wasn't daydreaming about her I was analyzing information!" 

"Yeah right." Marinette rolled her eyes. "Your blush is giving you away." Her soft finger pushed into Alya's cheek before being pulled away with a snicker. 

"Don't act like you aren't a blushing mess whenever I talk about her!" Her tone was a little harsh but the way Marinette blushed was worth it. "You like her just as much as I do." 

"N-no she... I don't." The blush quickly consumed her entire face as she waved her hands uselessly. "She's just not that good looking. Not to say you have bad taste or anything. Everyone likes something different. I'm just not her tea of cup. She's not mine!" 

Alya kept her composure for almost three seconds (her personal record) before collapsing into a fit of giggles. "I get it Mar. You just aren't into short girls given their all taller than you." 

"I'm not that short!" Marinette crossed her arms as her lips formed a pout. She mumbled quietly to herself. "And I like taller people." 

Once she got control of herself again Alya flopped onto her side. She sunk into the beds plush blankets with a sigh. "Yeah." The word held no meaning they were just something to let Marinette choose to continue or drop the topic. 

It was a stall tactic she would use to let both of them think for a second. Marinette looked between her work and Alya. She bit her lip. "So ...uhm what do you like about Ladybug? If you don't mind sharing." 

"She's just so strong you know." Alya rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. It was hard to talk about how you feel about someone you barely know, but the words came out slowly. "She never backs down, but isn't afraid to show her weakness. Despite making mistakes she pushes forward and fights for all of us. Even without a thank you. I.. I guess that's why I started the ladyblog as a thank you. You know?" 

Marinette's giggle filled the room. "Yeah I think I do." Alya felt her fall next to her; their hands instantly finding each other. "Is that all?" 

"No there's so much more. Like her eyes. There so deep and it's so easy to get lost in them. Her lips too. They look so soft and whenever she's talking I have a hard time not staring. It makes interviews a nightmare but so so worth it." Alya felt like she could gush about Ladybug forever or until she was strangled. With a smile she decided to end her rant in a way she knew would annoy Marinette. "Plus she has a nice ass." 

"You think I have a nice butt!?" 

"It's miraculous." 

Neither of them spoke for several seconds. The words finally sunk into Alya. She sat upright followed quickly by Marinette a look of shock and confusion on her face. The look must have been mirrored on her own face as she struggled with the new information. 

Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette! It made so much sense. The way she would run an and hide from akumas even if they were half way across the city. Why she was always tired and late. How she seemed to be really defensive of Ladybug's relationship with Chat Noir. 

"Wait so you.. you're La..." Her words quickly died in her throat as Marinette pulled her into a kiss. All thoughts of superheroes and secret identities discarded. The only thing she could think of were the soft lips on hers tasting vaguely of cinnamon. She was so surprised she couldn't even return the kiss. 

The kiss ended just as quickly as it started. "Oh god! Alya I'm so sorry! You said all those nice thing and then you figured it out and then I panicked and now you probably hate me and... and..." Marinette started choking back sobs as tears rolled down her face. 

The tears set Alya directly into comfort mode. She grabbed Marinette, pulling her close until she was crying into her shirt. "Shhh. Its okay Mar you didn't mess anything up." She undid the girls pigtails and ran her hand through the loose hair. 

"Re..really?" Her voice was muffled by shirt she was desperately clutching, but fear still filled her words. 

"I'd never lie to you about something like this." Alya put all of her conviction into her tone hoping to portray how she felt. Words didn't felt like enough so she settled for actions. Pulling Marinette closer she rubbed little circles into her back. 

The two settled into silence as Marinette's sobs slowed to a stop. Neither moved. Afraid it would break the moment that seemed to stretch on forever. 

"Did... did you like it?" Marinette broke the silence, her voice watery and fragile. 

"Yes!" Alya shouted and felt the girl jump in her arms. "Shit I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm still trying to reorganize my entire brain after that reveal and that kiss." 

With a giggle Marinette pulled back fixing Alya with a smile. "So how does it feel knowing you've been gushing about your crush to her?" 

That finally kick started Alya's brain back into analysis mode. Marinette was her confidant about her every Ladybug related thought. She'd bounce hundreds of theories off of her alone. Not to think about how much she gushed. All of that was about her and Marinette hadn't even fliched. Alya was both impressed and terrified. 

One specific memory cut through everything else grinding her to a halt. "A... about those date ideas..." She couldn't even finish the sentence out of embarrassment. 

"I remember them." Marinette steadied her stare despite her fidgeting and steadily rising blush. "And I wouldn't mind trying some out. If you're still interested..." Her voice trailed off as she visibly deflated. 

Gently Alya grabbed her hands giving them a comforting squeeze. "Marinette why wouldn't I be interested?" She tried to keep her tone gentle and not push too hard. 

Tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. "Because I'm not her. I'm not strong or smart, I don't make amazing plans, everything I touch I end up ruining. I'm not her... I'll never be." Her voice broke as stray tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Alya let go of Marinette's hands and cupped her face. Using her thumbs she wiped away the tears. "Marinette you are the kindest, most genuine person I've ever met. You help so many people. And if you can't see how much everyone loves you then you need glasses more than I do." The joke seemed to break through as Marinette let out a string of giggles that quickly turned into a full belly laughter. 

The sight sent Alya into a similar fit of laughter. Whenever they caught the others eye their laughter intensified. They leaned on each other for support before their shaking caused both of them to fall into a heap on the bed. Their laughter died down and soon they wherd just lying side by side like they'd done so many times before. 

A warm hand found it's way into Alya's; she instinctively squeezed it. There was a squeeze back and everything felt perfect. Everything she wanted to say had been understood without words. 

A comfortable silence passed over them and Alya didn't mind. She knew they'd have to talk about everything that just happened but she was content to just lay there. Next to the girl that ment more to her than even she realized.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what happened to the pastry that started everything; it fell on the floor. Alya still ate it though despite the long lecture Marinette gave her about how unsanitary it was. Cause what are (girl)friends for?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave criticism and comments.


End file.
